


The boy in yellow and the black beast

by chr0matic



Category: Gintama
Genre: Cannibalism, Eye Trauma, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chr0matic/pseuds/chr0matic
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a great black beast ... A TakaObo fairytale.





	The boy in yellow and the black beast

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Selyann and AkikoKitsune for giving me feedback and encouraging me to share this fic 💕💕💕

Once upon a time, there was a great black beast. It suffered from a terrible, terrible hunger that nothing would assuage.

“I am hungry, so hungry that it’s burning me inside!”

And it screamed and thrashed around in its agony so that the earth shook and the stars fell from the sky. Enraged at the world that had caused it so much suffering, it formed a pack with other beasts that had been drawn to it due to its terrible, terrible beauty. And together, they wrought destruction upon the land.

One day, a boy in yellow entered the dark, dark woods where the beast dwelt in its den. Attracted by the unfamiliar scent, the beast sought him out.

“What are you doing here all alone? Don’t you know that this is my domain?” the beast asked. “Aren’t you afraid of me?”

The boy shook his silver head. “I am looking for the three-legged crow that lives in the sun”, he said. “We used to be one, but now we are split in two.”

The black beast was silent. Then, it growled deep in its chest and bared its sharp, sharp teeth. “The three-legged crow took my eye and that which was most precious to me,” it bellowed. “He turned me into the black beast. And ever since then, I’ve been hungry, so hungry.” The anger in its eye could have set the whole world on fire.

“Take my eye and eat it,” the boy in yellow said. “Perhaps you won’t be hungry anymore then.” He gouged out one of his beautiful blue-grey eyes and offered it to the beast, and it devoured it whole.

After it had eaten the eye, it licked the blood from the boy’s face with its red, red tongue. And for the first time since it had changed into a beast its hunger was sated.

It grew very drowsy and its limbs became as heavy as lead. It lay down on the ground and curled up into a ball. Soon enough, the beast started writhing and groaning and the boy in yellow put his arms around its neck and stroked its black, black coat.

After a while, the beast stopped shaking and convulsing.

And then there was no beast anymore, but a beautiful boy with dark hair and a single green eye. He looked around and blinked as if he had awoken from a deep sleep. His gaze fell upon his hands that were human once again and no longer the paws of a beast and his eye widened in silent wonder.

Then, he noticed the other boy. He touched his white cheek and gently ran his fingers over the closed lid of his now missing left eye. “Come with me and my pack,” he said. “I’ll help you find the three-legged crow.”

The boy in yellow was silent for a time. His face grew very serious. “Are you sure?” he asked. “No one can say how long it will take until we find him. The search could take your whole life.”

The dark-haired boy took his white hands and held them, close to his heart. “This is what I want,” he answered. “I promise to help you find the three-legged crow.”

The boy in yellow smiled.

And then, they departed, their hands linked together.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I haven't written anything in ages so I'd be very happy if you could give me some feedback 💕 Talk to me about Gintama or TakaObo on twitter (@lostedgelord) if you like!


End file.
